


A new beginning

by Lexy91



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy91/pseuds/Lexy91
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que sucedió tras la derrota de Hades, las muertes de los caballeros dorados y los espectros de Hades.Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no fue así? El rey de los dioses Zeus decide darle una oportunidad más, no solo a los caballeros de Athena, también a los espectros de Hades y marinas de Poseidón, a todos aquellos que murieron en las guerras santas, pero con una solo condición y es el que Hades, Athena y Poseidón firmaran el tratado de paz, manteniendo así la paz y armonía entre todos, o por lo menos eso es lo que él desea.





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva historia, y ya sé que debo actualización de las otras, prometo que en el transcurso de esta semana será así. Espero que les guste la historia, desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer esto y finalmente me anime. ¡Disfruten!

**CHAPTER 1**

Después de la guerra Santa entre **Athena** y Hades los resultados no fueron los esperados, muchos caballeros caídos, al igual que el ejercito de **Hades** junto a su rey, algo que no era de su agrado para el rey del Olimpo, **Zeus.** El dios estaba... furioso, irritado y cansado de las estúpidas guerras de sus hermanos, Hades y **Poseidón** contra su hija Athena, el dios en ningún había tomado parte en las guerras, como mucho de los otros dioses griegos, simplemente observando desde las sombras lo que sucedía, pero llegó al punto en que ya no pudo más y ese era el momento.  
  
—¿Padre? —la dulce voz fémina se escuchó llamando la atención del dios quien yacía perdido en sus pensamientos, un suspiro después le pide que se acerque hasta el trono lo que ella obedece con rapidez. —Me imagino que ya sabrás lo que sucedió entre Athena y Hades. —la joven rubia aprieta los labios y asiente un par de veces. —Siempre es lo mismo, estoy cansado, tantas vidas perdidas, es evidentemente que Hades no aprenderá. —la joven se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a Zeus. —Es hora que haga algo, ¿no lo crees, **Persefone**? —la pregunta toma por sorpresa a la joven kore quien guarda silencio por unos segundos, el dios la observa fijamente y finalmente ella deja salir un suspiro. —Nunca estuve de acuerdo en lo que Hades hacia, no le veía sentido a las guerras, la sangre de los humanos derramándose una y otra vez, el odio hacia ellos, es algo que nunca entenderé, muchas veces le pedí que se detuviera. —Zeus negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia un lugar del recinto en el que estaban. —Es hora que las cosas cambien. —aquello llamo la atención de la diosa. —¿A qué se refiere? —confundida cuestiono logrando que una extraña sonrisa se formara en los labios del dios. —Te contare, querida. —espetó el mayor levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo a la mujer para luego comenzar a caminar saliendo del lugar.   
  


* * *

  
**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SANTUARIO**

  
—¡¿QUÉ?! —chillo la jovencita de cabellos lilas al escuchar a su padre, _¿acaso se había vuelto loco?_ fue lo único que pudo pensar la joven diosa pero pronto el mayor la tranquilizo. —Ya, ya, tranquila, Athena. Primero que nada, los poderes de Hades y Poseidón van a estar sellados por mí, y nadie más que yo podría liberarlos, cosa que no pienso hacer, he tenido suficiente de ellos. Les voy a ofrecer volver a la vida y tener una vida como cualquier otra persona. —prosiguió siendo escuchado por la diosa. —Por supuesto que eso no lo sabrán hasta después. —le guiño un ojo a la jovencita que solo pudo pensar en la reacción de ambos al verse engañados por Zeus una vez más. —Entonces... —musitó Saori frunciendo los labios ligeramente un tanto dudosa por lo que su padre quería hacer. —Hablare con ambos y luego que hayan firmado el tratado de paz se darán cuenta de su nueva realidad. —comentó sin importancia alguna el hombre mayor. —Y... si es así, ¿Quiénes se harán cargo del Inframundo y el templo de Poseidón? — era lo que más preocupaba a la joven reencarnación de Athena, el pensar con quien tendría que lidiar ahora. —Por el momento Persefone y Anfítrite, me imagino que luego de ellas sus hijos. —las palabras del dios llamaron la atención de Saori, parpadeo varias veces confundida. —¡¿Hijos!? —Zeus asintió varias veces. —¿No lo sabias? Hades y Poseidón tienen hijos, pero tranquila por suerte se parecen a sus madres. —Zeus se encogió de hombros mientras que la joven diosa se preguntaba que otra cosa no sabia de los demás dioses.   
  


* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR DE GRECIA**

**  
  
  
**El viento movía los rubios cabellos de una jovencita quien yacía bajo un árbol, sostenía en sus manos un libro que llevaba leyendo desde hace un par de días y debido a los acontecimientos recientes no había podido hacerlo como le gustaría, sin embargo pronto fue interrumpida por la presencia de otra joven de cabellos rojizos quien se dejo caer a su lado, cerró el libro y lo dejo a un lado para así poder centrar su atención en su amiga que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. —La reunión con tu madre debió ser bastante buena para que estés así. —pero la mención de ello borro la sonrisa de la jovencita. —Eso hubiese deseado. —pronunció frunciendo los labios y apoyándose en el árbol. —Me comentó lo que va a suceder... con Hades y Poseidón. —la mención del nombre de su padre logro que la rubia se tensara después de todo la relación con él era nula y lo prefería que fuera así. —Ya veo... —el ceño en la rubia se frunció, su amiga no tuvo que decir algo más pues fue suficiente el echarle un vistazo a sus pensamiento para comprender el disconformidad de la pelirroja. —Queramos o no tendremos que formar parte de esto, Nana-san. —la mencionada no respondió nada simplemente bufo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, tomó el libro que la rubia estaba leyendo y se lo entrego. —Disfrutemos de los pocos días que nos quedan, Shiro. —casi pidió y la rubia entendió aquel sentimiento pues desde muy joven había entendido que su vida no era propia sino más bien de los dioses.  
  
Ambas jovencitas estuvieron disfrutando de la tarde, Shiro leyendo esta vez en voz alta del libro mientras que su pelirroja amiga dormitaba en su hombro, la paz que sentía en esos momentos desapareció cuando sintió un fuerte cosmos muy cerca de ellas, uno que reconoció como el su tío Zeus, soltó un suspiro de sus labios y espero a que el hombre estuviera a la vista de ella, pronto un hombre de cabellos rubios y orbes zafiro se acercó. —¡Que hermoso día! —la fuerte voz levantó a la pelirroja quien se alarmo pero al ver al hombre formo un mohín en sus labios. —¿Qué quieres? —Shiro se enderezo y fijo su mirada bicolor en el hombre. —Owh, solo vengo a ver a mis sobrinas. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer eso? —Zeus se sintió ofendido pero las menores simplemente entrecerraron los ojos. —Usualmente cuando vienes es porque quieres algo. —señalo Shiro cruzando sus piernas y arqueando una ceja. —Es por lo que dijo mamá que harán, ¿no? —esta vez fue Nana quien hablo estirándose y dejando salir un bostezo. —Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No creo que hayas venido preciosamente a saludar. —el dios apretó los labios y guardo silencio un par de segundos. —En efecto es por eso, después de lo que sucedió en la guerra Santa entre Athena y Hades, voy a revivir a los guerreros caídos y básicamente a las personas que murieron, incluso Hades y Poseidón, aunque técnicamente Poseidón está dormido en el cuerpo de Julian Solo. —ambas chicas fueron tomadas por sorpresa pues no tenían conocimiento de eso, la madre de la pelirroja no le había informado aquel pequeño detalle. —¡¿Estás loco?! —el dios frunció los labios. —¿Me dejan continuar? El caso es que se va a firmar un tratado de paz entre esos tres, Hades, Poseidón y Athena. Luego de eso se darán cuenta que su cosmos fue sellado y que básicamente son humanos. —el dios se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, pelirroja y rubia estaban de la misma forma, intentando pronunciar algo pero aquello las tomo por sorpresa. —Wow, no se si sentirme aliviada o aterrada. —comentó finalmente la rubia. —Básicamente vas a volverlos a engañar... —el rubio no le presto atención a aquel comentario. —¡Y que quieres de nosotros? Porque dudo que nos estés diciendo esto por simple información. —el dios sonrió pero aquella sonrisa solo logro que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ambas. —En efecto, debido a que eso dejaría a sus madres a cargo del Hades y el templo de Poseidón, de los espectros de Hades y marinas de Poseidón, queremos que ustedes sean los emisarios de Hades y Poseidón respectivamente. —las emociones que recorrieron a cada una fueron diferentes, molestia, confusión y sorpresa. —Y me imagino que no tenemos opción, ¿no? —el rubio negó. —Además hay mucho trabajo por hacer y están ayudando a sus madres. —Ya que... —bufo la rubia mientras la pelirroja rodo los ojos para después asentir. —¡Perfecto! —con eso el dios desapareció de ahí dejando a ambas jóvenes diosas con muchas preguntas. 


End file.
